


Playing God

by of-land-and-water (urbanization)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Basically, Eventual HardenShipping, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I'll try my best, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Polytheism, also a lot of screwing about in different ships, and the like, btw Original Character(s) will be family of the main characters, but remember it is an AU, is it angst? is it smut? is it fluff?, the world may never know, weird stuff with religion I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanization/pseuds/of-land-and-water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The civilizations of Oceanus and Terra have been feuding for as long as Hoenn can remember, and the threat of their patron gods doesn't do much to ease the tension between the two. After Oceanus defeats Terra in their most recent war, they demand tributes and goods. A certain prince of Terra is not all that pleased at being part of said tribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to HardenShipping hell! Just kidding, it's actually RSE/ORAS villain shipping hell, we've got the admins in on this too.  
> Basically, I want to let you know this is a HardenShipping fic, as in that's endgame, but I reserve the right to splash in any pool I see fit.
> 
> -Characters-  
> The personalities and appearances of the characters will be a mix of RSE and ORAS. They also may vary from both as this  
> is an AU and I might take some liberties.
> 
> -Alternate Universe-  
> This fic is probably going to go a lot of places. As in, I love me my HardenShipping, but this fic will, hopefully at least, work to develop this AU and such?  
> Speaking of this AU, it is in past Hoenn, as in PAST Hoenn. So the current cities and towns and such are absolutely nowhere.  
> It will contain some slightly supernatural elements, such as manipulating the elements, alchemy, the such.  
> Also, the pokemon such as Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Arceus, etc. are worshiped as gods. And things may take a kind of polytheistic tone, because that's kind of what it is. And while that seems to be a trend in most pokemon fics anyway, it is a kind of big part of this. So hopefully that won't bother anyone.
> 
> -Other-  
> I can't edit well, and I don't edit well. If there's any major screw-ups (and I mean beside tiny grammar errors) please let me know.

# Playing God

### Chapter One

###### Note- This chapter is just Archie, no Maxie yet. Sorry.

The game of power and war was a tricky thing. One had to get used to the slights, the half-truths, the need to keep in those short slips that seemed to come out so easily. Every person you spoke to, whether or not their eyes seemed to be the right color, or their hair was the right length and shade, you never knew where their loyalties would really lie when it came to the constant feuding in Hoenn.

The fighting was ongoing and seemingly endless. While it had its peaks and valleys, and times of apparent peace, the animosity between the two capitals of the great region never truly ceased. Blood was always being spilled over the millennia, and whether it was by armies or scuffles over trade, each civilization took each drop as a personal offense.

It was almost ridiculous, and many small self-governed cities tended to mock, joking that the two powerhouses of Hoenn would wreck the country over a child being pricked by the others' briar thorns. Unfortunately, the attempted novelty would always be weighted down by dread.

In recent times, the fighting had been particularly intense, and most of the unaligned population of the region had feared a bloody end to reach even them.

Luckily, just as it had seemed that far superior forces of nature would be involved, the threat had collapsed, if not been quite completely erased.

Mainly, this had to do with an amazing tactical play, and the quick and brutal show of power by the forces of Oceanus.

After a ruthless chain of sunken ships, pillaged armories, and the burning of the already diminishing store of granaries, Terra had been left weaker than ever before. The rest of the region had watched with baited breaths, worried that the civilization was to be wiped out. But like always, one force had to pull back before defeating the other to keep balance.

It was how it always was, as if one of the feuding cities was to be destroyed, all of Hoenn would feel the consequences. Not only in trade, but in the wrath of the city's, and its people's, elder god.

The elder gods hadn't actually been seen in millennia, but that did little to dull the region’s scars. Myths, though they were accepted as more history than mythology, told of the great amount of land and life lost when Terra had committed a brutal massacre on the people of Oceanus, desecrating their holy shrine in the processes.

The protector of the city had struck back with force, pelting the land with rain and waves that clawed away at the land and pulled it away into its depths. The disturbance in the land had awakened its counterpart. Only once the Peacekeeper, the eldest idol, was awoken and quickly came down from the heavens was Hoenn spared.

Of course, this had been back when the elder gods had been far more awake and restless.

However, the problem with the protectors was they always seemed less interested in actually protecting and more interested in slumbering for eternity. When one's counterpart did not provoke it, the gods were willing to rest through anything, only waking to strike out at their opposite.

Recently though, even though the fighting had grown very intense between the two civilizations, the gods had fallen into deep sleep. The only signs of their benevolence towards their people that remained constant were the blessings they would lay on the young they viewed as worthy, presumably through the connection through the elements and life they controlled.

While this information was not shared wildly, as neither city wanted to seem weaker than they had been in previous generations, the rest of Hoenn had noticed something different about the current fighting.

The people of Hoenn had worried that the feud had escalated enough for Oceanus to take the risk that the elder god of Terra would not rise at the destruction of its people. And while the god of the land may have been restful enough to remain in slumber through the fighting, it was almost positive to wake in the aftermath, once the damage was done.

Thankfully, and to the relief of the rest of Hoenn, the forces of Oceanus had seemed to be sensible enough to not risk the destruction of fiery rain across the land.

But it seemed they were not yet placated.

Terra, which had already been weak (ironically enough from a drought) had been “spared”, but not without conditions.

Yes, the rest of Hoenn sighed in relief as the physical violence simmered down into negotiations.

The unaligned truly could not care which city rose or fell in the endgame, only that the anger of the gods didn't wipe them all out. And as such Terra was left to roll over, much to the disgust of all of its people and to the delight of its enemy.

* * *

 

Oceanus was a beautiful city. Even strangers, who were not blinded by the pride citizens held for their stronghold, could admit this.

It lay sprawled across the ocean, thriving on the resources that could be readily fetched from the blue depths. The weather was almost always warm, and the sun shined down on the marble buildings. People crowded in the markets to bargain for both the essentials and luxuries the city produced. Many of the surrounding cities not governed by Oceanus' royalty still thrived from the shared business between them.

The people who lived there were skilled fishermen yes, but their talent didn't end there. Oceanus was truly a diverse city, filled with craftsmen of all kind and almost completely self-sustainable. If needed, they could wall themselves off from all land advances and use the sea as a fighter of its own.

Aside from the obvious tactical advantage they received from being the best sailors of all the surrounding civilizations, a very few blessed by their patron had an affinity with the water, and it seemed as though they could almost communicate with the water and its inhabitants.

And with Hoenn being a primarily water covered region, they ruled the sea and therefore the region.

That is, they would if it weren't for their eternal rivals who never ceased to be an aggravating thorn in their side.

All of that had changed in recent months though. The people cheered in the streets each day as news of victory after victory had returned from where their forces had pushed Terra's back farther and farther into their own land.

When soldiers had suddenly surrounded their precious main city's borders, Terra had sensibly waved the white flag.

Now, the ocean capital practically buzzed with excitement. Their forces had, rather generously, escorted a party of dignitaries back to their ground to negotiate with the king- to work out a “treaty”.

The word was simply to save face on Terra's part, if they had to outright call it their terms of surrender, they may have fought to the death anyway and wake their protector in the process, Hoenn be damned.

And while the citizens rejoiced at their victory, in the palace things were not quite as cheerful.

Many nobles in high power seemed unsatisfied for varying reasons. Some were itching to crush Terra while the opportunity was open, and others were concerned over the exact feelings of the former.

Worst of all, the king seemed to be lending his ear to the bloodthirsty more often than not lately.

Personally, it only proved to the prince that this wasn't over, not in the slightest.

The dignitaries had arrived a few days ago, and the prince had a plan. If he was able to twist the reigns subtly into his own hands, he was sure things would end up much better than if he stepped away like he usually did.

Ever since hearing of Terra's surrender, Prince Archie Aogiri had set a few wheels rolling. They'd been spinning by themselves already, all he'd needed to do was to send out the message to his own loyal informants to report in and follow their new instructions carefully.

Truly, he didn't have too many people he could trust. Many who could potentially be useful had to be disregarded because of their loyalty to other nobility in Oceanus.

It was really a handy thing that most people underestimated his intelligence at first sight, it gave him so much room to maneuver.

Their great patron had chosen him to bless after all.

Archie was no fool, he was actually quite clever. It was simply that he usually chose to enjoy himself out on the ocean over sticking his nose in court. However, he'd decided perhaps it had been time to pay attention.

He had attended the meetings in the throne room as the king's advisers had conferred with his father, but he already knew what was their plan was, he'd heard it planned himself and had it confirmed by his most trusted informant.

His father was an idiot. He had been going to ask for things he knew Terra couldn't provide. It was a ploy to get their enemies to refuse an armistices, and “force” their own hand. The king had foolishly listened to those who wanted nothing but destruction, and if he went through, Hoenn would surely suffer.

Luckily, Archie had pulled some strings himself, and now, as he watched the dignitaries from Terra enter his father's throne room once again for continued negotiations, he hoped things would end differently. Like the meetings that had been dragged out over the past few days, the king of Oceanus would still demand a tribute, the dignitaries would still try to hassle, and the whole thing would still come to nothing and be pushed again. The difference about this day was it was the second to last one. If they didn't come to an agreement this day, they'd have only one more before the temporary truce ended.

While this was assuredly being pulled off behind closed doors, the prince paced the marble hallway. Like usually, he was dressed in a guard's uniform rather than his own. While anyone of importance still recognized him, and usually faced him with some form of distaste, it tended to put the people of lower class around him more at ease and kept him out of the eye of those who couldn't recognize his face, but seeked him out for his position for usually malevolent purposes.

In times like now, it also allowed him to stay close to the action without being noticed.

And admittedly, sure, it was a lot more convenient and comfortable.

Archie let out a breath as he watched the group of three men exit the throne room, all decorated in shades of red and gold. It looked as if things were going according to plan.

Now, his agent would work out a meeting between himself and the dignitaries, where he knew he would succeed.

He only needed to wait.

Archie watched as the trio walked out the front door, presumably heading around to their quarters.

Just as the men walked out, a woman approached them. Two of the men continued, but one stopped to speak to her.

Archie dismissed the dignitaries, and began to plan out actions in his head. He was about to set off to check up on random things around the palace while he was forced to wait. However, his attention snapped back to the pair on the marble steps in front of the palace.

The man snapped at the woman, and she shied back. She spoke quickly, tone soft and frightened.

Archie frowned and shifted, but relaxed when the man stormed away in a huff, leaving the woman wringing her hands. After a few seconds of consideration, Archie stepped out from his position.

“Can I help you ma'am?” he asked, keeping his voice in the neutral tone he'd hated ever so much over the years, but knew was necessary in times of negotiation.

“Oh,” the woman startled at the sight of him. She pressed her lips together and her eyes dated around. “Really?”

Archie didn't speak, just nodded.

“W-well,” she hesitated, before blurting “I really could use some help.”

She waited a moment before realizing that he was allowing her to speak.

The woman was a good head shorted than the prince, and wrapped in rather neutral cream colored clothing. Her eyes also were a neutral brown. He'd say everything about her seemed average, if not for the way her dress clung to her curves in a way that was obviously planned with how her clothing was cut.

She could've passed for a lower class citizen of Oceanus if not for how pale she was, along with her hair. Her hair, cut short and curved toward her chin, was blonde. A color far more common towards the north of Hoenn.

“I am here, in service to my lord... and I need help,” she made a motion towards the archway the dignitaries had left though. “I have supplies from the market that I have to bring to my lord, and I had a cart help me bring them from the market, but they left.” She bit her lip and her eyes darted towards the door. “And I don't think I can handle all the baskets myself.”

Ah, that explained the blonde hair. Many of the inhabitants of Terra had orange hair, but that was mainly the upper class. Otherwise, people of the north tended to have blonde hair, or other such natural shades.

Everyone in the south had either brown or black hair, and it didn't really matter what family you came from either. The discrepancy between their cultures was interesting, at least. Archie, for example, had black hair, but it wasn't necessarily a trait of royalty.

He quickly but discreetly checked behind her ear, revealing a dark tattoo- Terra's symbol, sitting under where her right ear attached to her neck. Her hair was just short enough to spot it peaking out from under it.

“Well then, I can always help a lovely lady,” Archie said, shooting a wry smile at the servant. While she probably didn't know much, perhaps she might slip easier on what information she did have.

“Really? Thank you,” she said, a small smile spreading over her face as she dipped into a deep curtsy that, well, let her dress dip maybe too low.

“Of course,” Archie replied as the woman quickly straightened and began to lead the way.

“To be honest, all of you people here have been much more welcoming than I'd thought you'd be, especially the guards like you.” A blush quickly rushed to her cheeks as she realized what she'd said, and her hand jumped to her mouth. “I mean- I didn't mean-”

“It's fine,” Archie cut in, letting his tone slip into his more natural voice. After a trip out into the courtyard, Archie's arms were soon forcefully filled with numerous packages. The only sign that the weight even bothered him was the breath he let out as the servant woman threw one last weight on top of the pile in his arms before grabbing an armful herself.

Why the noble needed so much from the market, Archie didn't know, and he made a note to check to see what exactly was wrapped up in his arms.

“You're so strong,” the woman said, eyes widening in admiration. “It must come from being a sailor.”

Archie nodded, and began to lead the woman up to where the dignitaries were staying.

They made the trip up, and the woman became more calm on the way back down to gather the remaining packages. Her posture finally relaxed, and so did her tongue. On the way back up, she was practically cheerful, although her voice never really rose above a soft tone.

“I didn't expect Oceanus to be so pretty,” the woman had been rambling, albeit apparently in thought, the whole way back up to the dignitaries quarters. “The sun is so nice, and everything is so decorative. Its nice seeing a new color around,” she said, turning to Archie with a small smile and chuckle. “Red gets boring after a while.”

Archie nodded, but something caught his eye on the woman. On her hand, a slender ring sat. It wouldn't be all that noticeable, made of the rose-gold common from Terra, if it weren't for the red jewel set into the metal.

It wasn't unheard of for lords to give loyal servants gifts, but still, it was odd.

Currently, the dignitaries were located in the library, where Archie's agent was hopefully working her magic to arrange a meeting, so the wing was only occupied by maids.

Archie shifted the boxes in his arms. While everything seemed innocent enough, Archie let his hand brush against his belt, where tucked inside his waistband was a small but handy knife.

He wasn't an idiot, even a servant could be luring him into a trap.

However, the pair finally reached their destination again. Archie opened the doors with ease despite the weight of the wood, and he sensed no trap awaiting inside. The servant girl raised her eyebrows as the display of strength.

“Well thank you so much,” she said, following inside. She sighed as she dumped the packages in her arms onto the floor. “It's such a relief to put those down.”

“No problem,” Archie replied, placing the packages in his arms down much more lightly. Any attempt at getting information from the woman had been lost, and Archie was eager to step away.

“Is there any way I can thank you?” The woman asked, just as Archie was about to turn and leave.

He raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Well I don't even know your name,” the woman said, doe-eyes fluttering, “and you were ever so kind.”

“Don't worry about it, anything for a pretty lady,” Archie said, brushing off quickly.

“Really?” the woman's smile broke even wider, and she seemed to radiate happiness. “That's so nice. People aren't usually that nice to me.”

“Hm?” Archie raised an eyebrow as the woman approached him. Hand drifting down cautiously to his belt, and pausing as she crossed the barrier between public and personal space.

“You're quite handsome yourself,” she said. She smelled very sweet, but something about the scent seemed off. Alarm bells rang off as the doe-eyes narrowed into something more provocative.

“Is that so?” He asked. The woman leaned forward, and the way her clothing naturally fell was far too planned.

“Yes,” she said, by now her mouth was awfully close to Archie's, and he felt a hand touch his side. He smirked and leaned forward.

Only to peck her on the nose and sidestep quickly out of reach.

The look of surprise on the woman's face was pretty funny, Archie thought. Her eyes widened like an owl, and she blinked a few times before turning to look at where he stood.

“Well thank you, it's real sweat you think so, but I can't,” he rested his arms on his hips and watched as the shock on the woman's face flashed into something else far too quick to register.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” she said, face settling into a pout, seeming to contradict the apology. “Are you otherwise engaged? Or is it someone..?”

“Nope, sorry, you're just not really my type.” The obvious trap type, that was.

“Oh,” the neutral expression twitched. “I see. Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,” the clench in her jaw suddenly smoothed and the soft-edged girl demeanor from earlier returned.

She turned to leave and mumbled an apology on the way out.

Waiting a few minutes for her to clear out, Archie patted down his pockets. Everything was still there, no thefts. He smiled to himself as he began to head out. After a quick outfit change, he'd be on his way to meet the dignitaries.

However, he stopped short and picked up one of the packages he'd hauled there. He pried it open and peaked inside. With a hint of confusion, he checked the other boxes just to make sure.

Who the fuck would need so much sand and salt? At least there was one box of semi-precious jewels, but holy hell.

* * *

 

Archie arrived right on time- five minutes after everyone else.

It always paid to get people sweating first.

When he opened the doors to the small conference room branching off the library, he saw everyone inside jump to their feet. There, as expected, were the three dignitaries and one bodyguard that had been allowed the meetings with his father.

Now, however, things were in his hands.

He smiled and claimed his seat at the end of the table. To his right, already seated was Shelly, dressed in her actual court attire for once, not the usual espionage clothing she usually dressed up in.

“I'm glad to see you could make it,” Archie said, watching as the four other men sat. Impressively, none of them fidgeted in their seats.

“Of course, Your Highness,” the one man spoke. Archie leveled his gaze on the man. His black hair, with almost purple undertones, was swept back away from his forehead with what looked like gel. His eyes burned with emotion, but they were a dull amber color, not actually fire red. The man was wrapped up to his neck in expensive looking red fabrics despite the heat. It was almost comical, especially since all of the foreigners shared the same fate. Maybe he'd left them literally sweating.

“I am Lord Tabitha Homura, advisory to the king of Terra himself, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Archie acknowledged the greeting with a nod.

“Now I am to assume bargaining with my father didn't end with a pleasurable result?” Archie asked, watching as the already thin line that was the leader's mouth thin even more.

“Yes, Your Highness, that is something you could assume.”

Archie let his gaze trail over to Shelly, who's face was stone. “Pity.”

“If I may,” the man piped up, “I was informed you might be willing to come up with more reasonable terms. Now, while this certainly does appeal to us in theory, how can we even consider the prospect. You are not the king.”

Archie turned back to the dignitary.

“It would be wise of you to acknowledge that I am the crown prince,” he began. “While this may not placate your worries yet, I assure you that I am far more in control here than you might think. My father may be a strong king, but in his late days now he has grown rather susceptible to my influence.” He paused, before continuing almost casually. “I don't know if you heard, but many of the nobles here in Oceanus have been discussing ignoring our cease fire. A lot of influential people aren't convinced that your willingness for peace matches ours.”

The man settled back down, seeing the taunt.

“I understand this, and I was hoping perhaps we could stop those ambitions. Terra is just as willing to come to a ceasefire.” Archie could tell how much it took the man to not add 'more so' to the end. And it was true, Terra had much more to benefit from even temporary peace than Oceanus. Like not being wiped out.

“Yes well, I agree with you.”

The admission of motive let the tension in the air dissipate ever so slightly.

“I'm glad you understand. And Terra is more than willing to come to an agreement, however what your city is asking is, not doable.”

Archie didn't need to push, the truth was obvious. He didn't know how anyone had expected Terra to pay the original sum of both money and goods.

Well he supposed the point was they didn't.

“Here's what I propose,” Archie let his hands fall flat on the table, causing the other still-silent dignitaries to startle. “We shall continue with the tribute.”

Tabitha's face dropped. “I was hoping we could come to some other form of agreement.”

“No,” Archie replied, “I'm afraid to satisfy the populace, we need something pretty public. While I wouldn't mind coming to a political solution myself, both the nobility and commoners wouldn't settle. I'm sorry.”

“Of course,” the man agreed. While the tone in the man's voice didn't sound very thrilled, he was still listening which was a good thing.

Now came the tricky part.

The next ten minutes or so were spent arguing exactly how much Terra could spare, though not at all in those words. Tabitha danced around many large words, trying to give off the picture that Terra was fully able to supply what the were asked, but that it was simply unreasonable.

They both knew that the truth was that Terra was simply too weak at the moment.

After talking in circles for far too long, Archie decided to steer the conversation towards his overall goal.

“Listen, if you continue to deny Oceanus' requests, our hand will be forced. And I, for one, would be much happier if the patrons were left out of this. I want a city to live in, and I'm sure you do too.”

Tabitha, who had been growing constantly more red in the face, paled.

“Are you threatening us with your patron?” he asked.

“I am doing no such thing. I'm just saying that if it were to come to that, none of us would be happy. I certainly don't want that.”

“Then please, _Your Highness_ , tell me exactly how you plan to not come to this conclusion,” everyone in the room had gone still.

“I'll be honest with you; the reason my city, and my nobles, are so hesitant to ceasefire without stomping your people to the ground is that they are afraid of exactly how your people would rebound. We don't want fire raining down on us.”

Tabitha looked about to disagree, before conceding the point.

“And how are we going to avoid this?”

There it was.

“Along with a reduced tribute from what we've discussed,” this caught the other dignitaries' attention, “Oceanus would require something that would ensure that Terra would not seek revenge in more, supernatural ways.”

Tabitha remained stone faced as Archie paused. The man showed no emotion, so he continued.

“We would require a person of importance in our captivity,” Archie finished.

Immediately, muffled words broke out. Archie ignored them in favor of watching the physical reactions. Those always proved to show more in his experience.

The only one of the foreigners not fidgeting was still the one glaring at him with amber eyes.

“I see.”

“Now this person couldn't be just anyone though. It must be a person that your patron favors, preferably above all others.” The muttering escalated before Tabitha silenced the others with a few sharp words.

“So you are asking for us to hand over someone blessed by the great Groudon to- to what? Rot in your jails here? I hardly see how this is any more reasonable than our previous terms.”

“Not to be imprisoned,” Archie held out his hands in what was trying to be a placating motion. “To become a prisoner of war maybe, I can't deny that occurrence, however we aren't savages here. It's not like we'd let them waste away in the dungeon, they would be housed in the palace. They would need to be kept under arrest though, yes.”

After a moment of tense silence, Tabitha broke it.

“Fine. We will send you half the tribute you have requested, along with a person that holds Groudon's favor. Are we in agreement?”

“No,” Archie replied, causing the other man to splutter and start to stand. “Sit back down. Oceanus will not accept just anyone with your patron's favor.”

He leaned forward, smile growing on his face. This was where he got to flex his knowledge. It was thrilling.

“To be absolutely sure that no unpleasant actions be taken against Oceanus, you must send the one who has your patron's highest favor.”

Tabitha went to respond, but once again Archie cut in.

“And I know who that is.”

The look that flashed, even for the briefest moment, though the dignitary's was enough to confirm Archie's confidence in his information.

“You will send the tribute that you have decided is reasonable, and you will send the second born prince of Terra as a political captive. This is Oceanus' last offer. If you deny we will be forced to refuse the treaty.”

“This is absurd!” Tabitha jumped to his feet, and the dignitaries behind him shifted nervously as well. “You aren't even the king! How is it that you are making this decision.”

The man's face was turning a pasty shade of red, to Archie's amusement.

“From what I've heard,” Tabitha hissed, “You aren't even the king's first born son. So tell me, how are you in a position to bargain for your _king_?”

Archie smiled. “Why, because I am the crown prince. And not only am I his eldest legitimate son, I am also closer to our patron than him.”

This piece of information made Tabitha freeze. It was his ace, and Archie waited. On the outside, he remained as loose as he'd been the whole meeting, but inside he was tense. Hopefully this was enough to push the dignitary to concede.

“I will have to confer with our king,” Tabitha finally replied, and Archie could barely contain his grin. “I cannot directly authorize this treaty, but I can convey it. I assume you will need to work on your end as well.”

“Of course,” Archie said, finally standing up. With that, everyone else jumped to their feet as well. “I hope that we can agree on these terms.”

Archie held out his hand to the other man, and almost laughed at the look of offense in his eyes as he took his hand hesitantly before Archie shook them vigorously.

The dignitaries excused themselves at once, presumably to prepare for the next day's negotiations where they would need to agree to the same terms again, relaid out by his father, before returning to Terra.

Archie watched them leave, back straight, but as soon as the door closed he stumbled as a weight crashed into him.

“Go Archie!” Shelly said, pulling back from where she'd dug her shoulder into his side. “Way to bring those nasties to their knees! That was beautiful.”

Archie snickered and elbowed the woman back.

“I do my best.”


End file.
